The administrative and safety monitoring core will support those functions necessary to ensure the successful performance and scientific integration of the three research projects and the six cores, and to provide independent internal safety monitoring of the three SPOTRIAS projects: The activities of the core will include: (1) coordination of all activities of the SPOTRIAS project including experimental activities, conferences, and acitivities of the Executive committee; (2) to provide assistance to SPOTRIAS investigators with preparation of progress reports, purchasing equipment and supplies, and monitoring financial expenditures; (3) to maintain close liaison with appropriate administrative bodies at Washington University, including heads of participating Departments (Emergency Medicine, Neurology, Radiology, and Neurological Surgery), the Human Studies Committee, the Radioactive Drug Research Committee, and the office of Gifts and Grants; (4) to interact closely with National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) staff and assume responsibility for the preparation of financial, progress, and data safety and monitoring committee reports; and (5) to provide independent internal safety monitoring of the three projects and communicate directly with the SPOTRIAS data safety and monitoring committee.